


Yellow

by jackycleo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycleo/pseuds/jackycleo
Summary: Gavin Reed learns that RK900 is more than a machine. Or he is?(My RK900 is called Nines.So this is RK900/Gavin not Connor/Gavin.)





	Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> RK900, Gavin Reed and the (asofterworld.com-)poem do not belong to me.
> 
> For the amazing artist Rita (jeykeymc.tumblr.com) whose fanart inspired me to write this (For more information read the notes at the end of the fic ;) ) <3
> 
> Enjoy reading :)

_I never meant to hurt you._

_You have to believe me._

  
  


  
  


„Oh, stop grinning!”

Gavin punches the android lying next to him. Unlike him, he isn't sweating at all. Like they didn't just have the third round of the most awesome sex today.

“You totally downloaded my entire browser history and just, I don't know, analyzed what I'm into. Or maybe you just have a freakin' system that tells you where to put your mouth to make it good for me!”

“Or maybe I'm just really good at sex.”

“You absolutely are cheating!”

“You consider reading a book about sex cheating?”

Gavin crosses his arms in front of his naked chest and glares at RK900.

“If it helps: I enjoyed this as well.” The android replies generously.

“Hell, I know. Your LED was bright red the entire time! You fucking loved it! I fucked you so good, you turned deviant.” Gavin smirked.

“Red can also mean annoyance.”

“God, sometimes I really hate you, Nines.”

RK900 stays the night anyway.

  
  


  
  


Monday morning they share a cab back to work. RK900 had refused to make coffee for Gavin, reminding him that he was no service android but a deviant hunter. Gavin had cursed, but then eventually made the coffee himself and was drinking it now in the cab after it had cooled down.

“After what happened last night... Again, I mean, I should probably talk to Fowler.” Gavin focussed on his coffee, not on the way RK900 was watching him now. “I mean having sex with your colleague is definitely deviant behaviour.”

Nines was leaning back, not minding Gavin anymore. He didn't seem unsettled. Maybe he was already seeing through this: Just another one of Gavin's tricks to pay him back for not making him breakfast.

When the android didn't take the bait, Gavin changed the subject:

“Why do you even have a sexual program? And genitals, for that matter.”

“To gather information.”

“What do you mean? How?”

“If needed I would seduce a deviant, have sex with them and gain information.”

“So if we would find a deviant today that would best be manipulated by a relationship you would sleep with them?”

“Of course.”

Gavin bites his lip and pretends to be suddenly very interested in the newspaper someone had left in the cab earlier.

  
  


  
  


“I'd like to inform you, that this machine you paired up with me is fucking manipulating me! RK900 was supposed to be a supporting detective android not some manipulative tin can who thinks it can surpass me and ignore my orders! I'm its boss!”

Gavin really hadn't planned to tell Fowler. This morning he had just been teasing but after hearing Nines announce that he would easily sleep with every single suspect they would find, things had changed. He felt lied to, betrayed even. Of course they weren't exclusive, of course they weren't boyfriends but this – was something else. He was human. He didn't need to be seduced for information.

“I'm sorry, detective Reed. Can you give me a few more details on this case? I'm afraid, I don't get what you're trying to tell me here.” Captain Fowler frowns. This sure wasn't the first time Reed had complained about RK900, but lately they had seemed to get along better and better.

“Okay. Fine.” Gavin takes a deep breath. “He has sex with me. Can you believe that?!”

Fowler covers his forehead with one head, lets out a sigh while Gavin continues talking:

“That's deviant behaviour!”

“It's not.”

“It... Wait, what?”

“He is in fact authorized to have sex with his colleague, you in this case, Mr. Reed. It's part of his program. It helps you to bond, possibly builds a better work relationship. Also he analyzed that you perform better at work when your sex life is intact. He's not manipulating you, he is doing his job. He always does what's best for the mission.”

“You've got to be kidding me.”

“I don't understand what's the problem here? You said you hated androids. Do you now feel betrayed because one had sex with you for completely calculated reasons?”

“ You've let an android analyze if I work better if I got laid the night before? That's absolutely indiscreet. I should report you.”

“It's quite common these days.” Fowler shrugged. Gavin was still staring at him with an open mouth, unbelieving. “And I know you need that job, detective. I'm sure you don't want to lose your job because you fell for an android.”

Gavin wants to shoot Fowler in the face. Once. Twice.

He is right though. Gavin leaves the room without another word.

  
  


  
  


Only a few days later Gavin ends up in bed with RK900 again. And again. Only to improve his work performance of course. It's not the only thing that improves though.

RK900 is sitting on Gavin's bed, back straight, not a hair out of place. Gavin kneels between his knees, getting praised.

“You're doing good.” Nines' hand is in Gavin's hair, stroking his head.

Gavin stops dragging his tongue over the base of RK900's cock. “Stop it. You're only telling me this, 'cause you've seen it in the porn I watch.”

“And it affects you greatly. Your heart always starts beating faster when I tell you what a good boy you are. Now keep sucking.”

Gavin blushes, angry with RK900, but again he is coating his cock in warm saliva. When they had started having sex Gavin had had to get used to this at first: Nines didn't really taste like anything, didn't smell like anything. Still the heavy weight on his tongue got Gavin going every single time.

Minutes pass during which Gavin gets even hornier but RK900 wouldn't make a single sound. Eventually Gavin stops.

“You lowered your sensitivity here, didn't you?”

“No.”

“Oh, don't fucking lie to me now!”

“If anything, I increase the sensitivity when I'm in bed with you. To feel anything at all.”

Gavin gasped. “Bloody asshole. I know that's not true!”

Nines chuckles. “But for a moment you were worried, actually worried, you can't satisfy an android, weren't you?”

“Oh go and fuck yourself!” Gavin stands now, ready to leave or maybe just punch his partner.

“I think I'd rather fuck you.” With a swift movement Nines pulls the detective on the bed and kisses him briefly. “I'll show you how you pleasure me just fine... and if you don't, I'll just take what I need to get off.”

Gavin's cock twitches in the boxers he's still wearing. “Have me...” he murmurs, closing his eyes. He knows Nines is going to wreck him now.

  
  


This time it's Gavin who's grinning once done with the marathon sex:

“You called my name when you came!” His grin gets even wider. “And your LED was red!”

“I told you before, red can mean annoyance. Or maybe I do it on purpose because I just don't want to let you feel like... what did you use to say? Ah, like sucking off a toaster.” RK900 shrugs. “Obviously I'm doing well.”

“Nines, you can stop this bullshit. I already talked with Fowler about your “deviant behaviour”. I'm sorry I did that by the way. I guess that day I was just ...butthurt. Anyway, we have his blessing, he thinks you're just doing your job and you're doing it well. So you're safe.”

“A few fucks and you already mistake me for a deviant? You must've led a very lonely life before I became your partner.”

“You know what? Maybe you're right. Maybe you're just a bloody machine. Some kind of advanced sex toy. Pleasant, yes, but only a machine!”

“Your advanced sex toy will switch into sleep mode now.”

Gavin wants to kick RK900 out. Send him to hell. Fucking androids.

When Gavin turns around, Nines is already in sleep mode, his chest slowly, consistently rising and falling, pretending to breath. It's something he started doing for Gavin, so he would feel more comfortable with him during night. Gavin watches him until he falls asleep too.

  
  


  
  


It turns out RK900 is a dangerously efficient detective: Only ten days later Gavin finds him in the evidence room. It's 10pm, they had been working late. Most of their colleagues were long gone and night shift had started a few hours ago.

“I figured it out.” RK900 announces when the door behind Gavin closes.

“I know where the new Jericho is located and I'm going to take them down tonight.”

Gavin watches the android load his gun, when he turns around and their eyes meet, Gavin hesitates.

“Have you considered... not doing that?”

“No. This is my mission. This is what I was built for.”

“Nines...” Gavin steps in his partner's way. “Those are deviants. Most of them have never hurt anybody nor will they ever do that. They just want to be free. They won't start another revolution. Not any time soon.” He sighs. “Maybe we shouldn't hunt them.”

“They are a possible threat and need to be deactivated.” The android's voice is cold, calculated.

“They are deviants! Like you!” Gavin hears himself get louder.

“I'm not a deviant. I'm only a machine, just as you always assumed, and I will complete this mission.”

“Fucking bullshit! What about that case two months ago? When I got stabbed? When you protected me instead of chasing down the one criminal that could've solved the whole case? What about you forcing me to visit my mum in the retirement home afterwards even though you know she has dementia and can't remember me?”

“I was simply doing what was best for the mission. The entire time.”

“No, you were doing what was best for me!” Gavin runs his hand through his hair, desperate. “Fuck, Nines. I can't let you do that. If you want to go to Jericho, you have to shoot me.” He takes a step back. “You'll have to walk over my dead body before I let you kill hundreds of androids who are just like you. This is it. You don't need me to finish the mission and I will sure as hell keep you from completing it. So do it. Shoot me!” He looks into Nines' eyes and repeats, louder: “Shoot me!”

  
  


The bullet goes right through his left leg and he's down on his knees in seconds. “Fucking bastard!” Gavin shouts at the android, trying to get up. His leg hurts like hell, warm blood is oozing from the wound, soaking the left side of his new jeans.

“I can't let you go. I know you don't want this either!” He reaches for his gun and curses when he realizes, he left it on his desk. Careless.

“Nines!”

The android isn't even looking at him. Just walking by.

Gavin Reed summons all the power he has left in his body to push himself one last time towards RK900, barely catching his arm, but holding onto it firmly. “Stop! Please...”

The second shot hits Gavin's stomach. In disbelief he touches the fresh wound. There's blood. So much blood. Then darkness.

Gavin falls face forward to the ground. He stops moving.

RK900 watches as the blood on the floor begins to spread.

His LED is blue.

Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Yellow. Blue.

RK900 leaves.

  
  


  
  


_I wasn't thinking about you at all._

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering what fanart inspired me, it was this one (Please read the fic first and check the art afterwards, because it would be a spoiler!!) -> https://jeykeymc.tumblr.com/post/176302726045  
> I was actually going for the same ending but somehow RK900 couldn't do it anymore.  
> I didn't know how to change it but in my time of need Hannibal Lecter came to me and told me about (almost) mortally wounding your boyfriend instead of killing him.  
> My interpretation is that Gavin didn't die because if RK900 had really wanted his death, he would've shot him in the head right away. (That's also why I didn't choose to tag with a Death warning since I believe it's up to you if he survived or not. Also if Nines is a deviant or not. -> So let me hear what you think!
> 
> You can also always talk to me via my tumblr -> jackycleo.tumblr.com !


End file.
